A Baby's Story
by Cloaked Heart
Summary: Una storia di KH focalizzata sull'Organizazzione XIII e sulla storia di un piccolo bimbo che viene trovato davanti al portone. Che succederà al bambino? Verrà cacciato da Xemnas?
1. Un Panno Sulla Porta

La Storia Di Un Bambino.

A Kingdom Hearts Story

La ragazza continuò a correre,correre fino a che non si sentì più le gambe e i piedi,ma non si sarebbe fermata ora,di certo sarebbe passata dalla padella alla brace..

Gli uomini vestiti di nero non si fermavano,continuando a inseguirla fino in capo al mondo. Non avevano intenzione di fermarsi o lasciar perdere...almeno non finchè la ragazza non avrebbe lasciato la presa…

Ma ella non rinunciò.Non poteva lasciare la presa…sarebbe come lasciare la sua vita.

I capelli biondi splendenti cominciavano lentamente a scendere sul viso pallido mentre correva verso un luogo senza nome. Non sapeva dove sarebbe andata,o se si sarebbe salvata.

Quella guerra fra mondi era iniziata tanti anni fà,dai tempi di Re Topolino,quando si scoprì una magica spada a forma di chiave che conteneva un'immenso potere:il Keyblade.

Dopo pochi minuti che sembravano ore,la ragazza intravide un muro di metallo e una grande porta gialla e blu nella fitta nebbia della pioggia. Corse più veloce che pote',e con le poche forze rimaste,appoggiò delicatamente il panno davanti alla porta. Dal panno si intravedeva un'occhietto docile che dormiva pacificamente,come se la pioggia non gli dasse alcun fastidio. La ragazza fece una carezza vicino all'occhio e gli diede un bacio veloce,cantando una ninna nanna nel piccolo orecchio del neonato,prima di correre via dalla parte opposta sperando di aver messo in salvo la cosa più importante della sua vita.

Qualche minuto dopo,si udì un grido in lontananza...

La mattina dopo…

La porta splendente si aprì con un leggero cigolio,e si intravide un cappuccio nero sbucare fuori da essa e prima di uscire però,la persona incappucciata urtò il panno posato davanti alla porta e vide qualcosa uscire da esso.

Era un neonato.

La persona col cappuccio arricciò il naso e sentì subito un'odore fresco di menta mista a brezza marina attaccargli il naso. Così decise di portarlo dentro all'edificio enorme e lo portò nella sua stanza dopo aver attraversato parecchie scale e vari corridoi,ma tutto era dipinto di bianco…

Il Giorno Dopo…

Quando il piccolo bimbo si svegliò,c'era un cappotto nero appoggiato sulla sedia,un letto bianco con uno strano simbolo spigoloso inciso sopra e una grande finestra che si affacciava su un cielo candido di primo mattino. Il bimbo sbadigliò e si strofinò gli occhi,scalciando cercando di liberarsi del panno ancora avvolto intorno a lui. Non sapeva dove si trovava,sapeva solo che sua madre non era lì con lui…

Dalla coperta del letto si intravedevano qualche ciuffi di capelli e una piccola mano appoggiata sul cuscino.

Il bimbo,sdraiato sulle lenzuola morbide del piccolo letto,si mise lentamente a sedere e gattonò fino alla faccia nascosta dai capelli arruffati. Giro' la testa in curiosità e delicatamente spostò i capelli in modo che avesse potuto vedere.

Un bambino sbucò fuori da sotto quei capelli,un bambino di circa 7 anni,con una faccia innocente che dormiva russando dolcemente rannicchiato sotto le coperte.

Il piccolo,incuriosito da lui,gli andò vicino e incominciò a mordicchiargli il naso giocosamente.

Il bambino coi capelli arruffati aprì un'occhio delicatamente e ridacchiò vivacemente,prendendo il neonato fra le sue braccia.

Il nome del bambino era Zexion,uno dei membri dell'Organizzazione XIII trovato da Xemnas 3 anni fa.

"Ehi tu,come mai già sveglio?" chiese curiosamente Zex. Il piccolo ridacchio e ricominciò a mordicchiargli il naso. Zexion non potè trattenersi una risata e guardò negli occhi del piccolo neonato:erano azzurri,no anzi,verde acqua,si,un verde acqua profondo,come un mare sotto il sole cocente di un'estate senza fine con il riflesso delle stelle al tramonto.

Zex sorrise e si rimise la lunga frangia ardesia davanti all'occhio sinistro,in modo che si vedesse solo uno dei suoi occhi. Il neonato però protestò e li rimise dietro l'orecchio,sorridendo e nascondendosi di nuovo fra le braccia di Zexion.


	2. Nascondiglio Perfetto

A Baby's Story

cp.2

Erano passate 3 settimane,ma Zexion era sempre riuscito a farla franca a Xemnas e agli altri tenendo nascosto il piccolo. Sapeva che Xemnas non avrebbe mai permesso di tenerlo con lui...infondo anche lui era solo un bambino.

Voleva solo sapere come mai era finitò lì...

Zex lo guardò di nuovo mentre gli leggeva un'altra storia da un vecchio libro preso dalla libreria del castello. Il piccolo rideva mentre si dondolava avanti e indietro fra le braccia di Zexion.

Il piccolo aveva già un bel po' di capelli,tutti castani chiari/biondi,un nasino all'insù e due occhioni da cucciolo.

Con la sua risata riusciva a tirare su il morale a a Zexion,che leggeva tutto il stato educato a leggere,leggere,leggere. Ma quel piccoletto lo faceva sempre sorridere ultimamente. E poi,cresceva a vista d'occhio.

I giorni passavano,ma Zex non aveva detto ancora bussò alla porta della stanza di Zexion."Arrivo subito!" Zexion si affrettò a nascondere il piccolo biondo sotto le coperte e corse ad aprire la porta.

"Numero sei...ero venuto a chiederti perchè non hai fatto colazione stamat-" Xemnas spalancò gli occhi.

"C-cos'è quello?!" Xemnas indicò furiosamente il piccolo biondo che stava gattonando verso Xemnas.

"Oh,questo? I-Io...non l-lo so b-boss!" Zexion balbettò e fece un segno al biondo di andarsene via. Il piccolo però non lo ascoltò e si attaccò alla caviglia di Xemnas.

"AHHHH!" Xemnas calciò via il piccolo che andò a finire contro il muro.

"Nooo!Piccolo mio!" Zexion corse a prenderlo in braccio,coccolandolo fra le sue braccia.

"E poi mi vieni a dire che non sai chi sia?!" Xemnas battè i piedi.

"PORTALO SUBITO FUORI DI QUI!ORA!" Xemnas strillò con tutta la rabbia che possedeva in corpo verso il povero Zexion.

"O-ok..." Zexion guardò in basso verso il biondo che stava piangendo per l'impatto di prima.

"Sarà meglio..." Xemnas gli lanciò un'occhiataccia prima di tornare nella sua stanza.

Zexion si guardò intorno,e subito dopo riportò Demy nella sua stanza. "Ti prometto che non ti abbandonerò mai..." Zexion gli baciò la piccola ferita sulla schiena e cominciò a costruire un piccolo nascondiglio/meccanismo nella libreria:quando avrebbe mosso un libro/pulsante segreto dalla libreria,quella si sarebbe aperta,rivelando un buco dove avrebbe messo poi il piccolo. Ci impiegò l'intera giornata,ma ne valse la pena.

Il Nascondiglio era perfetto,con tanto di giochetti per il piccolo e una cuccla grande amalapena quanto lui.

"Perfetto. Ora basta solo nasconderlo lì. "Ma prima voglio sapere..." Zexion prese il piccolo sul letto con lui. "Il tuo nome. Qualè? Puoi dirlo?" Zexion si era scordato che i neonati non capivano.

"Ah già,non puoi capirmi..." Zexion guardò tristemente in basso. Il piccolo gli tirò su il mento e gli fece un piccolo sorriso,come per dirgli di sorridere anche lui.

Zexion lo accontentò e sorrise,prima di abbracciarlo forte e andare a dormire.


	3. La Prima Parola

A Baby's Story

cp3

-Zexion Pov-

Mi sono svegliato dopo una lunga notte,e mi addormentai poco dopo aver finito una missione accompagnato da Xaldin,il numero III dell'Organizzazione. E' un ragazzo robusto,moro e rasta,con già due piccole basette che gli spuntano dai capelli. Porta sempre una coda alta,sempre fatta con i suoi capelli che gli arrivano fino a bassa schiena. Il suo potere è il vento e combatte con tre paia di lance. Oltre che abile lottatore,ha il ruolo di cuoco nell'Organizzazione.

Tornando al piccoletto...lo cercai dappertutto,nel nascondiglio segreto,sotto il letto...ma non si trovava. Mi lasciai prendere dal panico,così corsi in cucina sperando di trovarlo lì. Trovato! Ma...a quanto pare era per metà nel barattolo dei biscotti...

Cercai di tirarlo fuori senza farmi sentire e corsi di nuovo in camera mia chiudendo la porta a chiave. "Ma dove vuoi andare?" ridacchiai e lo guardai mentre mordicchiava un biscotto. Erano passati 20 mesi ed ero riuscito a mantenerlo senza farmi scoprire. Perlomeno,Xemnas lo aveva visto,ma non sapeva che lo avevo tenuto con me. Era il mio migliore e unico amico.

Non sapeva ancora parlare,al massimo sapeva dire "Gah Gah" o "Daaah". Lo presi in braccio e caddi sulle lenzuola bianche del mio letto con lui sul mio stomaco. Aveva finito il biscotto,e aveva stostituito il biscotto con una delle mie dita.

"Ehehehe,ma che fai con il mio dito,eh?" lui ridacchiò spargendo bava su tutto il mio guanto. E perfortuna che avevo il guanto! Sono molto pignolo e non mi va che lui debba sbavare sul mio dito...

"GAH GAH!" si mise a giocare con la mia mano come se fosse un giocattolo,storcermi le dita fino quasi a romperle.

"AIA! Mi fai male così!" lo tolsi dalla mia mano e lo tenni fermo sul mio cappotto nero.

"Non puoi andare in giro a mordere tutto quello che vedi,piccolo birbante combinaguai!" ridemmo entrambi,anche se immagino che lui non capì niente di quello che dissi.

Era cresciuto,ed ora aveva 3 anni e mezzo.I capelli erano rimasti biondi splendenti e io suoi belissimi occhi marini avevano mantenuto la loro bellezza divina. Non si sarebbe mai scordato di quegli occhi.

"Almeno sai dire una parola...?" Zexion girò la testa in curiosità e guardò verso il piccolo.

"Z-Ze..." Il piccolo cercò di dire qualcosa.

"Ci sei quasi!" Zexion si emozionò di colpo e il piccolo di riprovò.

"Ze-Zex..ion! Zexion!" Il bimbo gridò felicemente. La felicità di Zexion era alle stelle. Pur avendo 10 anni ora,si sentiva cm se fosse il papà di questo piccolo biondino che aveva appena pronunciato la sua prima parola,ed essa era proprio il nome di Zexion.

Zexion lo tirò felicemente inbraccio e lo coccolò finchè non si addormentò con il piccolo fra le braccia.


	4. Cinque Lettere E Un Regalo

A Baby's Story cp.4

Erano passati anni ormai,e tutto procedeva secondo i piani di Zex. Anche se il piccolo combinava un sacco di guai. Per esempio: due giorni prima il piccolo lo aveva seguito in riunione nella Sala Circolare e rideva sempre,così lo scoprirono.

Xemnas imprecò prima di dire a Zexion di cacciarlo fuori,ma tutti gli altri ne sembravano ipnotizzati dal gran che era carino.

"Awwww,guardalo,non è un'amore?" tutti dicevano ridacchiando.

"Eh no,questo è mio." Zexion prese in braccio il piccolo subito dopo e lo lasciò sul suo grembo mentre tornavano tutti ai loro posti sui troni alti.

"E va bene...magari può avere delle potenzialità..." Xemnas sospirò e guardò Saix,che come al solito lo stava fissando come se avesse visto un dio.

"Ehehehe...sir..." Saix disse prima di rivoltarsi diventando rosso come un pomodoro e ridacchiando sotto i baffi.

Xemnas gli fece l'occhiolino prima di annunciare che ora il piccolo faceva parte dell'Organizzazione XIII. Tutti tornarono nell'Area Grigia e Zexion si sedette su una delle poltrone bianche e morbide,ma proprio quando stava per tirare fuori un libro,vide con la coda dell'occhio che il piccolo stava giocando con delle bolle di sapone.

"Che fai con quelle? Le vuoi rompere?" Zexion ridacchiò prima di scoppiare una bolla con un dito davanti al piccolo. Il piccolo biondo rise e si mise a romperle anche lui.

Si ritrovarono a ballare in questa tempesta di bolle e scoppiarle ridendo.

"B-Bolle!" il piccolo rise e prese in mano una bolla.

"C-cosa...?!" Zexion spalancò gli occhi a quello che vide.

Il piccolo stava giocando con la bolla come una pallina,la faceva rimbalzare fra le sue mani ma quella non osava scoppiare.

"C-come fai...?" Zexion si avvicinò al piccolo e lo prese sulle spalle,prima che il biondino non lo stava menando con un biscotto.

"Aia!" Zexion cercò di tenerlo fermo,ma quello voleva solo muoversi.

"Comunque...ti ho preso un regalo ieri."

"Siii!" Il piccolo saltò di gioia in braccio a Zexion,prima di lasciarsi portare nella sua stanza.

"Ecco,non è molto,ma lo puoi usare anche quando sarai grande..." Zexion prese una scatola incartata enorme,con un fiocco verde acqua e la carta azzurra.

Il piccolo si affrettò a scartare tutto,rompendo la carta finchè non ne rimase solo piccoli pezzettini.

Il piccolo spalancò gli occhi:Zexion gli aveva regalato una chitarra blu,azzurra e gialla,più grande di Zexion,ma non importava se era grande.

Il piccolo abbracciò il regalo prima di aprire la bocca per dire qualcosa.

"Sitar!" il piccolo ridacchiò rima di cominciare a far scorrere le piccole dita,sulle corde sottili,e da subito ne uscì fuori una melodia orecchiabile.

"Lo vuoi chiamare così? Sitar?" Zexion chiese prima di prenderlo in braccio e sbaciucchiargli le guance. Il piccolo biondo annuì,prima di tornare a suonare.

"E...tu...come ti chiami?" Zexion sorrise prima di guardare l'espressione triste del piccolo.

"D-De!" il piccolo disse cercando di ricordarsi il suo nome.

"De...?" Zexion lo guardò con aria curiosa.

"Apetta..." Il piccolo,che sapeva già camminare ma non parlare molto bene,si alzò e prese i suoi cubetti giocattolo con le lettere.

"D...E...M...Y...X...!" il piccolo sorrise a Zexion.

"De...myx? Demyx?" Zexion chiese inclinando la testa.

"Si! Demyx!" il piccolo Demyx saltò in braccio a Zexion prima di lasciarsi coccolare da lui.

Zexion tirò le coperte sopra di loro,dandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

"Allora,buonanotte...Demyx..."


End file.
